Un nouveau depart
by Supy
Summary: On la retrouve dans une sombre ruelle, la chair meutrie et les vêtemens complétement déchiré, et pourtant, elle ne se souvient de rien d'avant son réveil. Pourquoi lui aurait-on fait ça ? Qui est-elle ? Mais rien ne l'empêche de revivre.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont à Square Enix (et c'est bien dommage T-T), sauf ma chérie qui est à moi.

**Rating :** M. On sait jamais ce que mon esprit tordu est susceptible d'inventer.

**Pairing :** Pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée, je suis encore en pleine hésitation.

**Note :** Bon, c'est ma première fiction, alors soyez gentil, hein. * grand sourire *. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue :**

Froid.

Un froid intense, comme une morsure sur sa peau. Voilà qu'elle était sa première sensation en s'éveillant du gouffre dans lequel elle était plongée. Un air glacé soufflait jusqu'à elle, emportant ses cheveux sur son passage, comme une feuille morte dévalant une rivière à la poursuite de son courant. Un air pollué qui s'insinuait dans ses sinus, qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, l'étouffant toujours un peu plus.

Puis vint la douleur.

Une douleur lancinante qui la transperçait de part en part comme une lame qui s'enfonçait dans la moindre parcelle de chair, lui lacérant la peau, violant son corps de cette pénétration mortelle, l'obligeant à ouvrir un peu plus la bouche pour chercher de l'air. La faisant se tordre et gémir comme un vulgaire animal blessé. Ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie quand un liquide carmin se mit à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Et la peur.

Une peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles, qui la malmenait : la réveillant quand elle s'évanouissait, la replongeant dans les abîmes de l'inconscience quand elle s'éveillait de nouveau. Et puis ce froid. Et cette douleur. Et tout recommençait.

Une boucle sans fin.

La caresse de la Mort. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait de tout son être. Tous ses pores, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses qui s'agitaient sous cette sensation : une main squelettique recouverte d'une peau blafarde qui parcourait son corps en d'imperceptible caresses aériennes, comme si cette dame sans visage savourait cet instant en la faisant languir dans une souffrance sans nom.

Puis, parmi ces moments de lucidité, elle priait, elle ne savait quoi, qui pourrait lui venir en aide pour la sortir de cet enfer. Ou pour que cette femme langoureuse se lasse de son jeu et lui inflige la dernière blessure : celle qui la ferait se contracter une dernière fois. Et ce long râle qui s'échapperait de sa gorge comme une ultime plainte, suivit du dernier souffle qui l'emmènerait loin de cette horreur bleutée.

Au fut et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient, sa vue la quittait peu à peu. D'une forme distincte, elle ne voyait à présent que les contours d'une carrure féminine qui la surplombait de toute sa puissance. Elle luttait encore plus durement contre le voile opaque qui s'abattait sur son esprit, refusant de finir ainsi, dépouillée de tous vêtements, la chair meurtrie et rougie par le sang, au fin fond d'une ruelle dont elle ignorait l'emplacement.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Le froid se fit plus intense, et la douleur plus poignante. Ses yeux ne distinguaient à présent que du noir. Un noir profond qui lui laissait présager que la fin était proche. Alors, malgré sa peur et ses faibles forces, elle poussa un douloureux gémissements, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. Et sans plus d'espoir, elle se laissa basculer dans l'inconscience.

Au moins, là bas, elle ne sentirait plus cette douleur, ni ce froid. Elle ne verrait plus la silhouette se penchant doucement vers elle pour lui murmurer des mots d'une voix doucereuse. Et par dessus tout, elle ne sentirait plus l'odeur métallique de son sang qui se répandait sur le macadam en une belle et grande flaque colorée.

Elle se sentirait libérer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau coup lui soit porté. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, une fois encore, pour assister à ce spectacle morbide qui est sa déchéance.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont à Square Enix (et c'est bien dommage T-T), sauf ma chérie qui est à moi.

**Rating :** M. On sait jamais ce que mon esprit tordu est susceptible d'inventer.

**Pairing :** Pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée, je suis encore en pleine hésitation.

**Note :** Voici le premier chapitre, et les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de grammaire qui vont avec xD. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 :**

_ Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, mais crois-moi, ces humains ne seront pas toujours là pour t'aider ou te protéger. Tu n'es pas comme eux, et ils te haïront pour ça. Et quand bien même un de ces immondices t'accepterait, je ferais en sorte qu'il disparaisse. Je ne te laisserais pas entre leurs mains, après tout, toi et moi, nous sommes semblables. Tellement similaire._

_ Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de venir à mes côtés ? Je pourrais t'apporter et t'apprendre tant de choses que ces humains. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à moi ? Avec notre puissance, nous pourrions arriver à notre dessein, nous pourrions détruire cette planète. Et tellement d'autres. On pourrait contrôler l'univers entier. Ne ressens-tu pas l'envie de voir tous ces déchets ramper à tes pieds ?_

_ Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Au plus profond de toi réside un esprit mal-sain. Tes armes en sont la preuve. Elles appellent au meurtre, au carnage. Ce sont des lames féroces et cruelles, et certainement les plus vicieuses qu'il n'est jamais existé. Elle ne feront aucune distinction et trancheront tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, et tu ne pourras pas t'y soustraire éternellement. Et quand viendra ce jour, je serais là._

_ Je serais là comme une mère l'est avec son enfant. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu autant ? N'as-tu pas envie de devenir ma fille ? Ma belle créature ? Je reviendrais, et cette fois, tu ne pourrais pas t'échapper. Oui, la prochaine fois, tu m'appartiendras, je te le promets. Tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi._

_ En attendant que tu deviennes ma magnifique arme, réveille-toi, et deviens plus puissante encore. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promets._

_ Ne me déçoit pas !_

*****

*** ***

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de terreur. Son instinct lui dicta de se mettre en position assise pour pouvoir se rouler en boule au moindre signe de danger.

« - Ahh »

D'un geste brusque, elle tourna la tête vers la source du cri tout en repliant ces bras autour de sa tête, attendant que le coup qu'il allait lui être porté vienne.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur à vous levez comme ça ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais vous êtes blessée, alors recouchez-vous ! »

Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, l'infirmière posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se raidit au contact. Elle la poussa en douceur jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la surface moelleuse du lit qui aller lui servir de « maison » pour les semaines à venir

« - Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur. Nous sommes ici dans un hôpital. Je suis l'infirmière Séléna, enchanté. »

Séléna rabattit les couvertures sur le corps de la jeune fille avec tendresse ne voulant pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

« - Je vais aller chercher un médecin pour qu'il vous examine. En attendant, restez tranquille. Ce qui sous-entend que vous ne devriez pas bouger, et encore moins vous lever, sous peine de me voir refaire tous vos bandages ! »

Elle partit en direction de la porte, se retourna une dernière fois pour lui offrir un sourire réconfortant. Puis finit par sortir.

Une fois la porte refermait, la mystérieuse jeune fille essaya de se relever malgré l'interdiction. Ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos, une douleur fulgurante la traversait au moindre geste qu'elle amorçait. Profitant d'un moment de répit, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Tout était blanc. D'un blanc pur et lumineux. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais elle n'en sut pas la raison. Tout respirait dans cette pièce la sérénité. Elle se sentait à l'aise, et en sécurité. Mais malgré toutes ces sensations pour le moins agréable, quelque chose la tracassait.

Il lui était impossible de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée ici, ni même où elle se trouvait. Et cette étrange femme qui avait l'air d'être inquiète pour elle, mais pour quel raison ? La connaissait-elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son réveil ici.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car l'infirmière entrait dans la chambre accompagner, cette fois-ci, d'un médecin.

« - Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis le docteur Jefferson, je m'occuperais de vous pendant le temps que vous resterez ici. »

Il s'approcha doucement vers le lit avant de vérifier les différents appareils qui entourait le lit. Elle ne les avais pas vu ni entendu, pourtant un bip sonore retentissait dans la pièce à allure régulière, lui montrant que son coeur avait un rythme pour le moins normal.

« - Tout à l'air d'être en ordre. Par conte, je pense que vous allez devoir rester ici un certain temps. On vous a amené ici dans un sale état. Votre corps est couvert plaies et d'ecchymoses. Vous êtes faible, donc interdiction de sortir de ce lit. »

La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Comment pouvait-elle être blessée ? Aucun souvenir d'une quelconque rencontre incongrue lui revenait en mémoire.

« - Bien. Maintenant on va passer à l'interrogatoire. »

Le médecin éclata d'un rire sonore avant de se reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Nous n'avons trouvé aucun papier d'identité dans vos affaires, et donc nous ignorons comment vous vous appelez et d'où vous venez. Vous pouvez nous donner ses renseignements ? »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce aseptisée. Un silence pesant que la jeune fille ne savait comment rompre. Il lui était impossible de remettre la main sur son nom, et encore moins sur l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Devant le malaise de sa patiente, le médecin reprit la parole d'une voix qu'il voulait douce :

« - Il est possible que vous soyez amnésique. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant avec tous les coups que vous avez du recevoir, c'est peut-être du aussi à l'état de choc dans lequel vous deviez vous trouvez. La plupart du temps, ce genre d'amnésie n'est que temporaire. Les souvenirs reviennent au bout de quelques heures, voir quelques jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, essayant de détendre le silence pesant dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille devant lui.

« - Cela étant dit, je vais vous laisser avec l'infirmière. Elle va refaire vos bandages. Au revoir. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le docteur quitta la pièce, laissant seules les deux jeunes femmes. Seules dans un silence de plomb.

« - Je ne me rappelle de rien.. »

Un murmure venait de s'échapper de la bouche de la mystérieuse patiente. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question en soit. Ne voulant pas aggraver son malaise, l'infirmière commença la conversation comme s'il s'était agit d'une enfant devant elle. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment éloigné de la vérité, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16ans.

Elle était d'une carrure fine, voir maigre, mais pourtant son corps était beau et harmonieux de ce qu'elle avait pu voir en lui faisant ses pansements la veille. Elle était assez petite, ne dépassant certainement pas le mètre soixante. Sa peau était claire. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine que sa chevelure désordonnée et d'un noir d'encre mettait en valeur.

Et le plus merveilleux dans cette personne c'était son regard. Un magnifique regard. Un oeil d'un vert chartreuse et l'autre d'un gris bleuté. Un regard qui emplissait l'espace, qui transperçait les gens de son intensité, les laissant ébahi devant tant de beauté.

« - Le Docteur Jefferson vous l'a dit, c'est assez fréquent dans ce genre de... cas. Vous ne devriez vous en inquiéter outre mesure, vos souvenirs reviendront avec le temps. »

« - Comment je suis arrivée ici ?.. »

Sa voix était faible, mais pourtant assez audible pour que l'infirmière penchée sur elle puisse l'entendre.

« - Quelqu'un vous a trouvé dans une ruelle. Il repassera aujourd'hui pour voir comment vous vous sentez m'a-t-il dit. Au faite, je peux vous tutoyer, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. »

Un hochement de tête lui fut donné pour seule réponse.

« - Comment je me suis fait.. ça ? »

Tout en posant cette question, elle avait pointé une plaie que Séléna venait de découvrir pour refaire un bandage neuf. C'était une longue estafilade qui lui barrait le ventre, partant de son nombril à sa hanche gauche.

« - Très bonne question. On pensait que tu pourrais nous éclairer sur ce point. Mais c'est certainement du à une attaque ou une chose dans le même genre, je pense. »

« - Je ne vous suis pas très utile.. »

« -Oh ! Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Puis c'est mon travail de m'occuper de toi, tu n'as pas à être utile en quoique se soit. Tu as juste à te reposer et à te remettre de tes blessures, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bon voilà, j'ai fini de refaire les bandages. Je vais sortir, si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle moi avec ce petit bouton. Il suffit juste d'appuyer dessus. », rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant l'air septique de la demoiselle.

« - Tu devrais te reposer. Je t'apporterais de quoi manger plus tard, tu dois mourir de faim. »

La porte se referma doucement derrière Séléna la laissant seule avec son mal-être. Dans un soupire de résignation devant toutes ses questions sans réponses qu'apparaissaient dans son esprit, elle tourna la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Quelques rayons de lumières venaient s'échouer dans l'espace, éclairant le pied du lit dans lequel elle était, réchauffant quelque peu son corps. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'ici, le soleil était levé, et certainement haut dans le ciel.

Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'extérieur. Si elle finirait par s'en souvenir. Se souvenir de son prénom, au moins. Elle devrait être capable de le faire. Et ses parents. Elle devait bien en avoir, alors pourquoi ça ne lui revenait pas ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

*****

*** ***

Une douce odeur vint remplir ses narines à chaque respiration. Alors, tout doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les laissant papillonner pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Une fois ses yeux ouvert sur le monde qui l'entourait, elle reconnue l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, penchée sur une petite table près d'elle.

« - Oh ! Tu es réveillée. Tant mieux, je viens de t'apporter ton repas. »

Séléna approcha la petite desserte à roulette près du lit pour la placer devant sa patiente.

« - Mange. Tu doit en avoir envie. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune fille se jeta sur les couverts et commença à manger. Le repas n'était pas digne d'un chef, mais ça lui convenait. Son ventre aussi semblait content d'avoir quelque chose pour le remplir, alors tant pis si le goût laissait à désirer.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle releva les yeux de son assiette pour rencontrer le regard ambré de Séléna.

« - Oui, je pense. »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence pendant lequel la demoiselle était toujours afféré à manger son déjeuner, et l'infirmière à préparer toutes sortes de médicaments.

« - Je... »

« - Tu, quoi ? N'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as envie. »

« - Je me demandais où on était.. »

« - Tu veux parler de l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? On est à Midgar, dans le secteur 5 de la plaque. »

« - Midgar.. »

« - Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« - Hmm, non.. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Quand tu pourras sortir un peu, je t'emmènerai faire un tour, tes souvenirs reviendront peut-être. »

« - Mais quand ? C'est... gênant. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, ni comment je m'appelle.. »

« - Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose. Il faut laisser le temps au temps.. Pour l'instant, prends ça. »

Séléna lui tendit un petit gobelet dans lequel était disposé plusieurs petits cachets blancs, et de l'autre, elle tenait un verre d'eau. Sans un mot, la jeune fille prit le récipient et avala son contenu avec une grande gorgée d'eau.

« - Bien. Maintenant tu vas prendre ça. »

Cette fois, l'infirmière lui présentait une cuillère dans lequel luisait un liquide marron. Une fois le médicament en bouche, une grimace étira les traits de la malade.

« - Ahh ! C'est quoi ? C'est immonde ! »

« - Oui, je sais, ça n'a pas vraiment bon goût, mais c'est pour ton bien. »

« - Pour mon bien ou non, tu ne me feras plus avaler ça ! »

« - Tu crois ça ? Ce soir, tu le reprendras aussi. »

Un franc sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Séléna pendant que sa patiente tirait la langue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en ferait rien ce soir.

« - Bon aller, continue de te reposer. Je repasse plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta une nouvelle fois la chambre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune fille replonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

*****

*** ***

Cette fois, ce fut des éclats de voix qui la réveillèrent. Un échange avait lieu dans le couloir, certainement devant la porte de sa chambre vu le bruit qui s'en dégagé. Dans un grognement de mécontentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se concentra pour entendre le dialogue.

« - … amnésique.. sais pas plus.. repos.. »

« - .. pauvre... garant... elle... »

C'était la voix de Séléna et celle d'un homme qui lui était inconnu. Le timbre de voix ne ressemblait pas à celui de l'homme à qui elle avait eu à faire le matin même, alors il ne devait certainement pas s'agir du docteur.

Alors qui ? Une personne qui l'a connaissait ? Comment c'était possible ? Elle n'avais donné aucun renseignement sur elle vu que rien ne lui était revenu. Quelqu'un l'avait-il chercher ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, la porte s'ouvrait.

Un homme assez grand entra à la suite de Séléna. Il était brun et avait une carrure imposante. En le détaillant un peu plus, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux d'un bleu océan, et un bouc qui lui cachait le menton.

« - Je te donne les médicaments et je vous laisse tranquille. »

Elle tourna la tête d'un geste brusque vers Séléna avant d'ajouter :

« - Non ! Je veux pas du truc immonde ! »

Celle-ci éclata de rire devant la mimique enfantine qu'elle affichait. Les joues gonflées dans une forme de refus, la bouche close, et des yeux qui disait « approche, et tu verras ce que je suis capable de faire ». On aurait dit une enfant à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré et qui le réclamait sans lâcher prise.

« - Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Séléna approcha la cuillère maudite de la bouche de la malade, mais celle-ci refusa obstinément de l'ouvrir, secouant la tête de tout côté en espérant qu'un mouvement trop ample fasse pleuvoir le liquide sur la couverture.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la bonne volonté de l'homme qui était rentré lui aussi. Il lui pinça le nez, ne laissant aucune chance à l'air de passer. Alors dans un reflex, elle ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau, et Séléna en profita pour verser le contenu dans sa bouche, ainsi elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'avaler.

« - Ahhh ! C'est déloyal ! »

« - Peut-être, mais au moins c'est efficace, et de toute façon, à partir de demain, ça ne sera qu'une fois par jour. En tout cas, merci Mr. Hewley, vous m'avez bien aidé. Bon, je vous laisse. »

Le silence suivit la sortie de l'infirmière. La jeune fille regardait sévèrement le traite essayant de le transperçait de ses yeux, alors que l'homme détaillait son visage dans les moindres recoins.

« - Je suis Angeal. Je t'ai trouvé hier. »

« - C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici alors ? »

« - Oui. Tu as de la chance que je sois passé par là au bon moment, sinon je ne voudrais pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu t'arriver. »

« - ... »

« - L'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais amnésique, je suppose que ça doit être normal... En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour rester ici, je me porte garant pour toi le temps que tes souvenirs reviennent. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de déposer son épée dans un coin de la pièce et de venir s'asseoir près du lit.

« - Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? J'aurais préféré... mourir. Ça aurait été mieux que de rien se rappeler.. »

« - Tu ne devrais pas tenir ce genre de propos, tu es encore jeune. Même si tu te rappelles de rien, tu as le temps de te reconstruire. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, son regard était posé sur le tranchant de l'arme qu'il avait posé le long du mur, ne le quittant pas d'une seconde. Voyant son regard rivée sur sa Buster Sword, Angeal se leva pour l'attraper.

« - Quelque chose te déplait ? Tu préfères que je la laisse dehors ? »

« - Où sont les miennes ?! »

« - Les tiennes ? »

« - Oui ! Mes sabres, ils sont où ? »

« - Oh ! Je sais pas, je vais demander à l'infirmière pour savoir où ils les ont mise. »

Angeal sortit quelques minutes, et revint en compagnie de Séléna, et de deux lames.

« - Alors comme ça tu te rappelles que tu avais des armes ? C'est un bon début. Tu te rappelles d'autres choses ? »

« - Hein ?.. Hmm, non. Je suppose que c'est revenue en voyant la sienne. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait pointé l'arme posée en face d'elle, contrastant avec le blanc immaculé du mur.

« - Possible. Bon, je retourne à mes autres patients. »

Angeal s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle, tenant dans ses mains un katana et un wakizashi, tout deux dans leur fourreau d'un noir corbeau. Un lacet rouge serpentait sur les tsuka comme seules touches de couleurs, rappelait aussi sur le sageo des saya.

Au bout de la tsuka du katana pendait un long ruban de satin rouge sur lequel était attaché différents petits bibelots, dont une tête de mort d'un gris éclatant. Quand au wakizachi, il était agrémenté de plusieurs ruban de satin rouge et noir de différentes tailles.

« - Tu as de belles lames en tout cas. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait dégainé le katana pour le regarder plus attentivement, laissant son regard remonter le long du tranchant.

« - Ryuukestsu.. »

« - Ryuuketsu ?.. »

« - C'est son nom. »

« - Hmm.. Et celui là ? »

« - Namida. »

« - Et ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? »

« - J'en ai aucune idée.. »

Mais malgré son ignorance, un large sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres en prenant ses sabres dans ses mains. Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois pendant lequel elle soupesait et admirait son daïsho, faisant courir la paume de sa main sur les gardes et entremêlant ses doigts dans les rubans, comme l'aurait fait un jeune enfant avec son nounours.

« - Liloé. »

C'était un murmure qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle caressait une fois de plus la lame de Ryuuketsu.

« - C'est quoi comme nom cette fois ? »

« - Le mien. »

Elle releva la tête dans la direction d'Angeal, heureuse de se rappeler qui elle était. Sa joie était si forte qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras oubliant la douleur des quelques plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes pendant son élan.

Surprit pas le geste, il entoura bien vite ses bras autour de la taille de Liloé en sentant ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Pendant ce temps, elle avait entouré son cou et posait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« - Merci. »

Il pouvait sentir son souffle frais dégagé quelques mèches de ses cheveux à chacune des expiration de la jeune fille, ainsi que le sourire qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait.

« - Je pense pas avoir fait grand chose pour mériter ça. »

« - Hmm.. C'est pourtant grâce à toi et ton épée. J'aurais pu chercher encore longtemps si tu n'étais pas venu. »

« - Tu devrais te rallonger, tu ne tiens pas debout encore. »

Il la souleva sans mal, comme s'il s'était agit d'une simple plume qu'il aurait pris entre ses mains, et la déposa sur le matelas le plus délicatement possible. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle était de nouveau alitée, elle refusait de le lâcher.

« - C'est pas vraiment désagréable, mais faudrait que tu te décroches quand même. »

« - Désolé.. »

« - Je repasserais demain. Repose-toi bien. »

« - Quoi ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?! »

« - Il commence à se faire tard. Bonne nuit. »

Il laissa l'une de ses mains glissait dans les cheveux de Liloé avant de les ébouriffer, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Hey ! Arrête ça ! »

« - A demain. »

Juste après que la porte est claqué, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était encore trop faible pour rester éveiller trop longtemps. Elle n'aperçut pas Séléna rentrait de nouveau dans la chambre pour avoir plus ample information sur les choses qui lui étaient revenu, qu'elle s'était déjà endormi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont à Square Enix (et c'est bien dommage T-T), sauf ma chérie qui est à moi.

**Rating :** M. On sait jamais ce que mon esprit tordu est susceptible d'inventer.

**Pairing :** Pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée, je suis encore en pleine hésitation.

**Note :** Merci à Gail LLD et Yukira Shiroi pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite va aussi vous plaire =). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un léger rayon de soleil passait à travers la fenêtre venant s'échouer dans la masse désordonnée des cheveux de Liloé, auréolant son visage d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Aucun son ne venait profaner le calme de sa chambre, ne laissant entendre que la respiration régulière de la jeune fille, et celles plus rauques de deux hommes.

Angeal était entré quelques minutes auparavant comme il le faisait depuis déjà deux semaines, prenant de son temps libre pour venir tenir compagnie à la convalescente. Au fil des jours et des discussions, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, et elle avait finit par s'ouvrir à lui comme l'aurait fait une adolescente avec son journal intime.

C'était une adolescente, perdue et faible, mais pourtant joyeuse. Son état s'était améliorait malgré quelques blessures qui étaient encore à vif, la faisant souffrir au moindre geste, l'obligeant à rester consigner dans son lit avec l'autorisation de se lever qu'en compagnie d'une infirmière pour aller faire sa toilette. Mais malgré ça, une vraie joie de vivre l'égayait à présent, apportant un doux sourire sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte.

Aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu depuis leur rencontre, mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre, acceptant finalement l'idée de se reconstruire. Les médecins avaient finit par lui donner un âge d'après ses analyses, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15ans, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de lui réapprendre à vivre.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, Génésis avait tenu à le suivre, curieux de découvrir la raison de la disparition régulière de son ami. Autant dire qu'il avait était surpris d'arriver devant un hôpital, puis dans la chambre de Liloé par la suite.

« - Une gamine ? Je n'aurais vraiment pas cru ça de toi, Angeal. »

« - Tais-toi, tu vas la réveiller. »

Ce qui fut évidement le cas. La gamine en question commençait à bouger imperceptiblement les yeux, n'osant pas les ouvrir à cause de la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses fines paupières. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle finit par ouvrir un oeil pour scruter les alentours, laissant ainsi libre court au rayon pour venir frapper sa rétine.

« - Hmm.. Lumière... »

Une de ses mains s'était levé d'elle-même pour venir cacher ses yeux derrière une ombre bienveillante.

« - Rideau.. Angeal.. »

Sa voix portait encore les traces de son sommeil ce qui n'empêcha pas le concerné de comprendre le marmonnement de la malade. Il s'exécuta, fermant légèrement le rideau pour cacher le visage de Liloé de l'attaque du soleil.

« - Merci.. »

Elle se redressa quelque peu après avoir frotter ses yeux de ses mains avant de bloquer sur l'inconnu qui se tenait au côté de son sauveur.

C'était un homme, à peu près aussi grand que l'était Angeal, mais celui-ci portait un long blouson en cuir rouge. Il avait des cheveux roux qui encadraient son visage, et des yeux bleus clairs comme de l'eau de source.

« - C'est qui ? »

« - C'est Génésis, un ami. »

« - Enchantée. »

Liloé lui offrit un petit sourire de circonstance, ce qui paralysa un peu plus Génésis. En effet, celui-ci s'était raidit quand la jeune fille avait commencé à se redresser en posant son regard sur lui. Un oeil d'un gris bleuté et l'autre d'un vert intense qui le détaillait dans les moindres détails.

« - Je sais que je suis en mauvais état, mais je fais pas peur au point quand même ? »

Tout en disant cette phrase, elle avait posé ses doigts sur une fine coupure qui barrait sa pommettes droite qui accentuait l'étincelle malicieuse de ses yeux.

« - Hein ? Non, non ! »

« - Bah alors, Génésis, tu bloques face à la gamine. »

Il se tourna vers Liloé tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser avant de continuer :

« - Ton regard doit faire le même effet à tout le monde. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?! Ils sont très jolis comme ça ! »

« - J'ai jamais dis le contraire. C'est juste rare de voir ça. »

Il se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur la petite tête à ses côtés avant d'emmêler ses cheveux d'une manière affective.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Aussi bien que je pourrais aller dans cet état, je suppose. »

Pendant leur échange, Génésis reprit contenance et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Il ouvrit son livre pour passer le temps, attendant qu'Angeal est finit de se chamailler et de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

« - Oh ! C'est quoi comme livre ? »

Il releva la tête de sa lecture à l'entente de la question.

« - C'est une très mauvaise idée de t'intéresser à ça. Tu vas pas avoir finit d'en entendre parler. »

Il lança un regard noir dans la direction d'Angeal devant le blasphème avant de répondre :

« - C'est Loveless. »

« - Et ça parle de quoi ? »

« - C'est une pièce qui retrace la quête d'un homme pour obtenir le Don de la Déesse. »

« - Le Don de la Déesse ? »

« - Le cadeau de la Déesse Minerva. En quelque sorte... »

« - Je peux.. ? »

Il posa le livre dans les mains qui étaient tendues dans sa direction. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens, s'arrêtant sur la couverture pour l'admirer.

« - Je peux le garder pour le lire, s'il te plait ? »

« - Non. »

« - C'était à prévoir. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il te le laisse entre les mains pour le regarder. »

« - C'est un livre si rare que ça ? »

« - Il est pas rare, c'est simplement parce qu'il est obsédé par ce livre. »

« - Angeal ! »

« - C'est la vérité pure. »

« - Juste une journée. Tu viendras le reprendre demain. S'il te plait. »

Et pour essayer de le faire plier face à cette interdiction, elle lui lança un splendide sourire, dévoilant toutes ses quenottes. Ce qui eut l'effet s'escompter. Il soupira avant de lui remettre le livre entre les mains.

« - Demain, que tu l'es fini ou non, je le reprends. »

« - Merci. »

Et dans un élan de joie, elle sauta dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plutôt à Angeal. Mais cette fois, faute d'une bonne dose de calmant dans le sang, elle gémit quand elle sentit la douleur, s'accrochant un peu plus aux vêtements de Génésis.

Celui-ci était rester figé par la surprise pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte du bruit qui s'était échappé près de son oreille ainsi que la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce que.. ? »

Il entoura ses bras autour de son corps en la sentant faillir sur ses jambes. Pendant ce temps là, Angeal s'était levé et rapprochait d'eux avant de décrocher Liloé du cou de son ami.

« - Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Et remercier la personne sans avoir à lui sauter dessus, tu vas jamais guérir tes blessures comme ça. »

« - J'essaierais.. de m'en souvenir.. »

« - Génésis, attrape le flacon marron et donne lui une cuillère. »

Génésis s'exécuta alors qu'Angeal rallongeait la jeune fille sur le matelas.

« - Tiens, avale ça. »

« - Hein.. ? »

Elle resta bloquer quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui présentait devant sa bouche :

« - Ah non.. pas cette horreur.. »

« - T'as pas le choix. Ouvre la bouche. »

Mais celle-ci restait hermétiquement close au grand désarroi de Génésis qui ne savait pas comment lui faire prendre la dose de médicament sans en renverser partout. Mais heureusement qu'Angeal était là, il lui boucha le nez comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais cette fois ci, l'effet ne fut pas immédiat, il fallut une bonne minute pour qu'elle cède et ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Quand sa langue rencontra le produit, une grimace défigura son visage angélique.

« - Angeal, t'es un traitre ! »

« - Mais oui. Repose toi maintenant, on repasse demain. »

« - Tu pars déjà ? »

« - On a du travail. »

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur ses traits, vite remplacé par un sourire quand Angeal se pencha sur elle pour embrasser à joue. Génésis quant à lui, ne lui offrit qu'un signe de main en sortant de sa chambre.

Quand la porte fut fermé, elle attrapa de nouveau le livre pour le commencer. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et débuta le premier acte.

Elle fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par la venue de Séléna qui avait été averti de sa performance et de la douleur qu'elle engendrait. Elle souleva la chemise de sa patiente avant de défaire le bandage qui cacher la vilaine plaie de son ventre.

« - Arrête de sauter comme ça, je passe mon temps à te refaire les points de suture et ton pansement. Et c'est certainement pas comme ça que ça va arriver à guérir. »

« - Désolé.. »

Elle avait la tête d'une petite fille prit en faute pour avoir chaparder des bonbons dans la cuisine sans y être autorisé.

« - Tache d'y penser à l'avenir, sinon tu n'es pas près de sortir d'ici. »

Après avoir finit son travail, Séléna se releva avant de lui lancer un sourire condescendant, ce qui n'échappa à la jeune fille.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Oh, pas grand chose. Je me dis juste qu'il manque plus que le Général Sephiroth et toutes les femmes de Gaïa te détesteront. »

« - Pourquoi ça ? Et c'est qui ce Général Sephiroth ? »

« - Mr. Hewley ne t'en a pas parler ? »

« - Il aurait du ? »

« - Non, pas spécialement. Tu sais qu'il est dans le Soldat, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, il m'en a vaguement parler. »

« - C'est tout ? Vaguement ? Donc tu ne sais pas qu'il est Première Classe, avec le Général Sephiroth et Mr. Rhapsodos, celui qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui. »

« - Et ça change quoi, Première Classe ou non ? »

« - Ça change tout ! C'est les meilleurs Soldat qui existent. »

« - Oh.. D'accord. »

« - Et ça ne te fait rien ! Enfin bon, c'est compréhensible après tout.. Au faite, c'est quoi que tu lisais quand je suis rentrée. »

« - C'est Loveless, le livre à Génésis. Mais je dois le finir avant qu'il revienne le chercher demain, il a pas l'air d'aimer le laisser entre d'autres mains que les siennes d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« - Et tu as fait quoi pour qu'il accepte ? C'est pour ça que tu as rouvert la plaie ! Tu lui as sauté au cou pour qu'il craque et te le laisse ! »

« - Bien sur que non ! Ça c'est passé après.. ça.. »

« - Faire du charme pour arriver à ses fins. Non mais vraiment ! Tu n'as pas honte mauvaise fille ! Ah ! Mais c'est pour ça que Mr. Hewley vient te voir tous les jours ! »

« - Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« - Oui, je sais. Mais tu as quand même de la chance d'avoir un si bel homme à tes petits soins.. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du travail. A tout à l'heure. »

« - Hmm.. A plus tard. »

La porte claqua de nouveau pour la unième fois de la journée, et le livre se rouvrit à la page où il avait été arrêté. Tellement absorbé par sa lecture, elle ne vit pas l'infirmière de garde poser un plateau repas près de son lit quelques heures plus tard, ni le soleil qui déclinait derrière le rideau tiré.

Les heures passaient, sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte avec elle, alors que dehors, l'aurore venait de s'éveiller.

*****

*** ***

En entrant dans la chambre de Liloé, Génésis s'était rendu compte de la noirceur dans laquelle était plongé la pièce, et le souffle léger de la jeune fille dans son lit. Alors qu'il détaillait les traits de la convalescente, il ne remarqua pas Séléna qui s'était glissé à son tour dans la chambre, et fut surpris de l'entendre parler à ses côtés.

« - A mon avis, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit pour pouvoir finir le livre que vous lui avez donné hier. »

« - Vous croyez ? »

« - J'en suis presque sûre. Alors, ne la réveillait pas sans raison, elle doit être épuisé. »

Séléna ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entré, laissant le jeune homme dans la pénombre de la chambre et la malade dans les bras de Morphée. Quant à lui, il s'était approché attrapant son livre qui était posé sur la table de nuit et s'assit à ses côtés toujours en détaillant son visage.

« - Heureusement qu'Angeal n'est pas là, il m'aurait fait payer de t'avoir fait passer une si mauvaise nuit.. »

Il ouvrit son livre au premier acte, et commença à lire :

« - _Le Don de la Déesse est un mystère infini,_

_ Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol._

_ Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau,_

_ L'âme errante ne connait aucun repos. _»

« - Tu me lis une histoire pour que je dorme bien ? »

Sa tête se releva d'elle même pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage souriant bien qu'endormi de Liloé.

« - T'aurais pu dormir à la place de le lire toute la nuit. »

« - J'aurais certainement pas eu le temps de le finir avant que tu ne reviennes aussi. »

« - Tch.. Je te l'aurais laissé si ça avait été le cas. »

« - Vraiment ? »

Ses lèvres se fendirent un peu plus, offrant un grand sourire à son visiteur, alors qu'une étincelle dans ses yeux se mettait à pétiller. Regard qui n'échappa à Génésis, qui sans s'en rendre compte se mit à sourire lui aussi.

« - Rendors-toi maintenant. Je t'en rapporte d'autres demain. »

« - Tu me fais la lecture ? »

« - T'es plus une enfant. »

« - C'est pas ce que tu disais hier. »

« - Tu n'arrêteras pas tant que je n'aurais pas cédé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Tu apprends vite. »

« - Tu ne m'auras pas comme hier, ça ne marche plus. »

Le sourire de la belle devenait moqueur au fil de l'échange.

« - Tu pourrais au moins me faire ça. J'ai presque pas dormi pour que tu puisses le reprendre aujourd'hui.. »

« - C'est.. du chantage ? Non mais vraiment ! Si tu crois qu'une fillette comme toi peut arriver à me faire chanter, tu te trompes lourdement ! »

« - Au fait, il est où Angeal ? »

« - Il est occupé. »

« - Ça veut dire qu'il ne viendra pas ? »

« - Oui.. Bon, installe toi. Mais je vais juste te lire qu'un acte. »

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit, mais la flamme moqueuse de ses yeux avait disparu à la mention d'Angeal. Il se réinstalla sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé, et commença à réciter le premier acte. À la fin, la voix de Liloé était douce, voir presque triste :

« - Merci.. »

C'était juste un murmure qui ne franchissait à peine la barrière de ses lèvres :

« - Il est où..? »

« - En mission. »

« - Et il revient quand ? »

« - Demain, ça ne devrait pas être très long. »

Seul le silence accueillit sa réponse. Un silence pesant dans lequel s'était enveloppé Liloé.

« - Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est si important qu'il vienne te voir tous les jours ? »

« - Tu sais.. Avant de le voir, je me rappelais vraiment de rien.. Je veux dire.. J'ignorais mon nom, tout.. C'est grâce à lui que je m'en souviens.. Juste parce qu'il avait posé son épée le long du mur, ça m'a permis de me souvenir des miennes.. et de mon prénom par la suite.. Alors oui, je trouve ça important, pour moi tout au moins.. »

« - Il viendra te voir demain, il trouvera bien un moment pour ça, ne t'en fais pas. Une question. T'as parlé des « tiennes », c'est quoi ? Des épées ? »

« - T'es pas très observateur dis-moi. Elles sont juste derrière toi. »

« - Oh c'est bon. Je faisais pas attention, et je m'attendais pas à ce qu'une gamine en est. »

« - Raison de plus, tu n'aurais du voir que ça dans le décor : des épées dans une chambre d'hôpital occupé par une gamine. Ça jure, tu ne penses pas. »

« - Je rêve. Je suis gentil et tu oses te foutre de moi. La prochaine fois, tu peux dire adieu à ton caprice. »

« - Tu crois ? »

Son sourire, ainsi que son regard et ses paroles, lui montraient qu'il avait profondément tort, qu'elle arriverait à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et ce par tous les moyens. Devant ses yeux, il s'empressa de se retourner, histoire d'être sûre qu'un nouveau caprice ne viendrait pas maintenant, et en profita pour attraper les deux lames qui étaient posées en effet, sur une petite tablette près du mur. Il est examina minutieusement avant de relever la tête un petit sourire en coin.

« - C'est des belles lames, je dois l'avouer. Tu sais t'en servir ? »

« - Tu crois que j'ai pu essayer ? »

« - En effet. Alors on verra ça quand tu sortiras d'ici. »

« - Tu accepterais de me réapprendre à m'en servir ? Angeal a refusé en bloque l'autre jour, soit disant que je suis trop innocente pour avoir à manier de telles armes.. »

« - Tu n'as rien d'une innocente quand tu fais chanter tes ainés pour avoir ce que tu veux. Puis c'est bien Angeal ça, jouer au papa poule. »

« - T'es d'accord ? »

« - Oui. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas usé de quelque chose pour le faire changer d'avis ? »

« - Si, mais y'a rien qui marche avec lui. C'est soit oui, soit non, et il change jamais d'avis. Il est pas aussi coopératif que toi. »

Et tout en disant ça, elle lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux.

« - Je vais lui demander comment il fait alors, ça pourrait m'être utile la prochaine fois. Ô Minerva, se laisser avoir par une gamine, c'est pitoyable.. »

« - Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une gamine ? Tu dois pas avoir 20 ans de plus que moi non plus. »

« - Ça change rien, tu resteras quand même une gamine pour moi. »

« - Arrête ! C'est pas parce que j'autorise Angeal à le faire, qu'il faut que tu t'y mettes aussi. Pousse ta main ! »

En effet, il avait laissé sa main balayer ses cheveux en frictionnant le haut de sa tête en réponse à sa question, lui prouvant par la même occasion que c'était lui l'ainé et donc celui qui avait raison, et non le contraire.

« - Et pourquoi il serait le seul à y avoir droit ? Puis prends ça pour une vengeance pour tout à l'heure. Tu as réussi à me retenir alors que j'avais des choses à faire. »

« - Quoi ? Tu pars ? »

« - Tu es triste que je m'en aille ? »

« - Non, pas vraiment. T'es désagréable, en faite. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez distrayant. »

« - On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu.. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« - À demain. »

Il se leva sans rien ajouter et sortit finalement de la pièce après un dernier signe de main. Liloé ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir, toujours fatiguée de sa nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé à lire un stupide bouquin où aucune fin n'apparaissait, mais elle s'était bien retenue de le dire devant Génésis.

**Blabla inutile :** Le « s'il te pait » agrémenté d'un « splendide sourire qui dévoile toutes les quenottes » fait référence au Roi Lion II, ruse que je me sers assez souvent pour arriver à mes fins, quoique ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde et au bout d'un moment, les gens sont vaccinés, ça ne leur fait plus rien xD.


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont à Square Enix (et c'est bien dommage T-T), sauf ma chérie qui est à moi.

**Rating :** M. On sait jamais ce que mon esprit tordu est susceptible d'inventer.

**Pairing :** J'hésite encore, mais je crois avoir une petite idée du pairing au final.

**Note :** Merci à Yukira Shiroi et Lys9191 pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je saute d'un bond dans l'histoire, les hôpitaux très peu pour moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à les supporter, alors les écrire... J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ça faisait exactement trois mois jour pour jour qu'Angeal l'avait amené dans cet hôpital dans un sale état. Trois mois qu'elle avait passé dans un lit avec rien d'autre à faire que de lire les différents livres que Génésis lui ramenait. Mais tout ça allait bientôt prendre fin. D'ici quelques heures, elle pourrait respirer l'air du dehors et quitter définitivement cette prison, aussi confortable soit-elle.

Voilà à quoi elle pensait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé ce matin. Elle en devenait presque insupportable tellement qu'elle se sentait exciter à la perspective de pouvoir sortir de sa chambre pour ne jamais y revenir. Et la voir sauter d'un bord à l'autre commençait à agacer profondément Séléna qui devait la canaliser en attendant que les jeunes Soldats viennent la chercher.

« - Tu vas te calmer à la fin ! »

« - Oh, t'es rabat-joie. Tu devrais être plutôt heureuse de me voir en pleine forme, non ? »

« - Ah bah là, tu vois, je commence à regretter le moment où tu restais tranquillement allongée à lire. »

Liloé la regarda une moue boudeuse affichait sur son visage, puis elle lui tira la langue avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre pour regarde l'extérieur.

« - Ils arrivent quand ? »

« - J'en sers rien. Puis arrête de bouger, tu devrais penser à te préparer plutôt, tu ne penses pas ? »

« - Oui, c'est vrai. »

« - Ah ! Enfin quelque chose de raisonnable qui sort de ta bouche ! »

« - Tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir me supporter la nuit ? »

« - Mais oui. Puis de toute façon, tu n'as aucun endroit où aller. Et si tu sautes partout comme tu le fais maintenant, je te donnerais des somnifères pour être sûre de pouvoir dormir un peu. »

« - Je n'accepterais aucun cachet venant de ta part ! »

« - Si tu le prends comme ça, je demanderais à Angeal de te les faire prendre, il sera certainement d'accord.. »

« - Ah non ! C'est déloyal de vous mettre tous contre moi ! »

« - Allez, habile-toi. »

« - J'ai pas très envie. Ça me plait pas ce que tu as ramené.. »

« - En plus tu fais ta difficile.. Je vais devenir folle.. Bon mets ça quand même, de toute façon j'ai rien d'autre, et quand ils viendront, tu les traineras faire du shopping. Ils se feront une joie de t'accompagner. »

« - C'est vrai ? »

« - Si j'te le dis. »

A ces mots, Liloé disparut dans la petite salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint habillé d'un short noir avec le débardeur assortit, qui laissait voir la naissance de son décolleté et on pouvait aisément imaginer son ventre plat vu que le tissu la coller comme une seconde peau.

« - Au faite, c'est pas si mal que ça. Regarde ! »

« - Euh.. oui. J'aurais peut-être du te trouver autre chose en fin de compte.. »

« - Je mets quoi aux pieds maintenant ? »

« - Ça. Elles devraient être à ta taille. »

Séléna lui tendit une paire de boots, elles aussi d'un noir corbeau, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre pour compléter sa tenue. Une fois la tache achevée, elle sauta du lit sur lequel elle était assise pour venir enlacer l'infirmière.

« - Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« - Faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la gamine que tu es. »

Liloé s'écarta prestement croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en lui tirant la langue avant d'ajouter :

« - Je sais même pas pourquoi je te remercie. »

« - Mademoiselle boude ? »

Le rire de Séléna, puis celui de la jeune fille emplirent la pièce pour lui donner une touche chaleureuse. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le calme ambiant revienne et que les deux femmes reprennent leur souffle.

« - Ahh ! C'est quand qu'ils arrivent ? »

« - Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment accro, toi. »

« - Mais non. C'est juste que je veux sortir. »

« - Ils vont avoir l'impression de promener un chien. »

Seul un gonflement de joues vexé lui répondit. Et pour remédier à cette grimace, Séléna s'empara de l'arme la plus dévastatrice : ses mains. Mains qu'elle fit parcourir sur les flans de Liloé pour la décrisper et la faire de nouveau rire. S'en suivit une bataille féroce où Séléna avait réussi à maitriser et bloquer la jeune fille sur le matelas, alors que celle-ci se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour échapper à sa prise.

« - On vous dérange peut-être ? »

Elles s'arrêtèrent d'un seul mouvement avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre où se trouvait les deux Soldier. Liloé tendit les bras dans leur direction avant d'ajouter :

« - Angeal, au secours ! Elle est devenue folle ! Elle m'attaque ! »

« - Hey ! C'est qui la folle ? »

« - On dirait deux gamines qui se chamaillent. »

Outrée, les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent de nouveau la tête vers Génésis, avant de se regarder mutuellement un sourire affichait sur leurs lèvres. Et comme un seul homme, elles se levèrent pour se retrouver quelques secondes après près de Génésis qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter avant d'être victime, lui aussi, de chatouilles intempestives. Angeal s'empressa d'attraper la taille de Liloé avant de la soulever pour la remettre de nouveau sur le lit pour enfin libérer son ami.

« - Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

« - Je ne sais pas si le terme « bonne humeur » correspondrait pour son cas. Elle ne fait que de sauter d'un coin à l'autre depuis qu'elle est réveillée, attendant impatiemment que ses Soldier arrivent. »

Séléna avait lourdement insisté sur la marque de possession avant de jeter un furtif regard aux deux hommes avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

« - Oh ! C'est bon, hein ! »

« - Comme je lui disais tout à l'heure, vous aurez l'impression d'avoir un petit chien avec vous. »

« - Ça n'est jamais que le deuxième pour Angeal, il doit avoir l'habitude. »

« - T'as un chien ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé. »

« - C'est pas un chient à proprement parler. C'est juste un Soldier que j'entraîne qui à l'air d'un chiot, aussi désobéissant et excité. »

« - Et pourquoi tu l'entraînes, et moi non ? »

« - On en a déjà parler, et je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

« - Hmm, c'est pas grave. Génésis a accepté. Bon on y va ? Regarde ! C'est Séléna qui m'a amené ça. Je suis bien habillée ? »

« - La tactique du : comment je balance l'info et je change de sujet dans la foulée. Tu vas devoir subir le courroux du grand Première Classe Angeal Hewley pour lui avoir cacher une chose aussi importante, aillant lui même refuser car trouvant ça trop dangereux alors qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qui a pu lui arrivée. »

Séléna venait de murmurer ces quelques phrases à voix basse pour être sûre de n'être entendu que par Génésis qui était à ses côtés, alors qu'en face d'eux, la conversation continuait. Ils reprirent le fil quand Liloé se leva pour attraper ses sabres et les accrocher dans son dos : le katana le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le wakizashi dans le bas de son dos, en travers de sa taille.

« - C'est bon, je suis prête. »

« - Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la tenir en place. Bon, toutes les deux, on se revoit ce soir. Et soit pas en retard ! »

« - Oui maman. »

Séléna laissa échapper un soupir à la mention du mot « maman » mais n'eut le temps d'en faire une remarque que la jeune fille avait déjà filé par la porte suivit de près par Angeal et un Génésis désespéré qui se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire à sa Déesse pour avoir à jouer le rôle de babysitter.

*****

*** ***

« - Tu as pas bientôt fini ? »

Génésis lançait un regard désemparé vers Angeal devant l'entrain qu'affichait la jeune fille. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient sortis, deux heures qu'elle avait passé à se chercher des vêtements dans divers boutiques. Elle sortit une unième fois de la cabine d'essayage vêtue d'une robe marron ample qui lui arriver au dessus des genoux. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lance la phrase qu'elle devait avoir répété une bonne cinquantaine de fois depuis le début des essayages :

« - Alors ? C'est comment ? »

« - Ennuyeux.. »

« - Trop court. »

Elle referma le rideau dans un geste rageur, et n'en ressortit qu'en fois habillé de ses vêtements, les bras croisaient dans son dos et ses doigts s'entremêlant entre eux.

« - Vous avez gagné, on s'en va. »

« - Tu ne prends rien ? »

« - Non. Je reviendrais avec Séléna, elle sera certainement plus compréhensive. »

« - Tu te fous de nous ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu essayes tout un tas de truc. »

Elle répondit à Génésis par un sourire malicieux, une nouvelle idée lui traversant l'esprit.

« - J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. »

« - Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? »

« - Génésis m'a promit de m'entraîner, on n'a qu'à commencer maintenant ! »

« - Quoique je dise tu ne changeras pas d'idée ? »

« - Tu viens de tout comprendre, Angeal. »

« - Bien. Dans ce cas là, je tiens à être là à chaque fois. »

« - C'est vrai ? T'es le meilleur, Angeal ! »

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une salle d'entraînement du Soldier : Liloé réjouit à la perspective d'avoir finalement gagné, Génésis complétement désespéré de la joie évidente de la jeune fille, et Angeal mécontent de se retrouver dans les quartier du Soldat en compagnie de cette même jeune fille.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« - On va lancer une simulation et tu vas devoir remplir l'objet de la mission. »

« - Je vais rester près de toi, au cas où ça se passerait mal. »

« - Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Angeal ? »

« - Tu pourrais être blesser. »

« - Bon, c'est parti. »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva projeter dans une plaine verdoyante, avec au loin, quelques hommes qui apparaissaient.

« - C'est la plus facile qu'il peut y avoir, il te suffit juste de tuer ces hommes. »

Liloé s'apprêtait à partir en courant dans leur direction mais Angeal attrapa son poignet pour la stopper dans son élan.

« - Ne fonce pas tête baissé, ça pourrait être dangereux. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu es capable. »

« - Rabat-joie. »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur son bras pour se libérer. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne laissa aucun temps à Angeal pour réagir, elle accéléra pour se retrouver hors de porter de sa main et partit en courant dans la direction des hologrammes. Angeal soupira en entendant le rire de Génésis qui lui parvenait dans les oreilles :

« - Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau chiot à éduquer. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et suivit Liloé qui était déjà arriver au niveau des Soldats. Et devant ce spectacle, il dut admettre qu'elle était plus doué que ce qu'il imaginait. Liloé bougeait avec souplesse, passant d'un homme à l'autre sans aucune difficulté, leur donnant coup sur coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à terre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que de nouveaux hologrammes apparaissaient. Elle continua donc à balançait son pied ou son poing sur les hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent comme les premiers. Angeal quant à lui, observait la scène de loin, près à intervenir au premier problème qui se présenterait, alors que la voix de Génésis se faisait entendre :

« - Elle se débrouille bien pour un début. Tu crois qu'elle se souvient inconsciemment qu'elle savait se battre ? »

« - C'est possible. »

« - Je vais augmenter la puissance pour voir. »

« - Non, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

« - Arrête de la couver. »

Le décor changea. Ils se retrouvaient à présent dans une pièce étroite rempli d'un nombre incalculable de boîte, avec pour compagnie, des Soldats qui se matérialisaient, mais cette fois en plus grand nombre.

« - Qu'est-ce que..- »

« - Génésis a augmentait la puissance pour voir jusqu'où tu étais capable d'aller. Tu peux continuer. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'elle se jetait à nouveau dans la mêlé sourire aux lèvres et sans pour autant dégainer ses sabres. Elle se baladait aisément entre chaque cible avant de leur porter des coups fatals qui les faisaient plier et tomber au sol.

« - Tu crois qu'il faut monté jusqu'à où pour avoir l'honneur de la voir de se battre avec ses armes ? »

« - Aucune idée. »

« - Je suis d'avis qu'on monte la simulation d'un cran. »

« - Elle va se fatiguer. Elle vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital. »

« - Quoique tu dises, tu es aussi intrigué que moi. Je vais passer à une simulation de Seconde Classe. »

« - Seconde Classe ? Tu veux la tuer ? »

Angeal n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une masse importante de Soldier apparaissaient de nouveau, s'approchant dangereusement de Liloé et s'apprêtant à tirer dans sa direction. En entendant le bruit significatif des armes feu que l'on charge, elle se retourna pour tombé nez à nez avec une vingtaine d'homme qui l'avait en joug. Angeal n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à ses côtés qu'elle était déjà parti à l'assaut des Soldats, se servant de leurs armes pour accentuer ses coups. Elle frappa l'un d'eux avec la crosse de son arme alors que celui-ci se pliait en deux sous la force du coup, elle en profita alors pour envoyer son coude dans la nuque du jeune homme.

« - Tu avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter, elle s'en sort bien. »

« - À qui tu parles Génésis ? »

A l'entente de son nom, le dit Génésis se retourna et trouva Sephiroth accompagné du Directeur Lazard au seuil de la porte de la cabine. Ils s'approchèrent pour arriver à son niveau, avant de regarder à travers la vitre pour voir qui se trouver dans la salle de simulation.

« - C'est qui ? Pourquoi elle est dedans avec Angeal ? »

« - Liloé. La jeune fille que Angeal a trouvé. »

« - Celle de l'hôpital.. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« - Elle voulait que je l'entraîne. »

Pendant l'échange le Directeur n'avait pas dit un mot, regardant le spectacle qu'offrait la jeune fille. Elle semblait danser sur un champ de bataille, portant les coups avec grâce et précision, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'échappe de la barrière de ses lèvres :

« - Quel niveau ? »

« - Seconde Classe. Et elle n'a toujours pas dégainé un de ses sabres. »

« - Augmente à Première Classe. »

Génésis obéit à l'ordre qui venait de lui être donner, et augmenta une fois de plus la puissance de la simulation. Le terrain, cette fois ne changea pas, mais la force des Soldats avait grandement augmenté. Mais malgré ça, Liloé n'avait toujours pas touché à ses armes, se contentant de ses poings et pieds pour arriver à bout de ses adversaires. Angeal quant à lui, se tenait prêt, la main sur la garde de son épée broyeuse, à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de la jeune fille.

« - Elle est.. impressionnante. Vous pouvez arrêter la simulation. »

Dans la salle, tout le décor disparut pour revenir à la pièce vide dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés, ce qui étonna une fois de plus Liloé.

« - On rechange d'endroit ? »

« - Non, Génésis a arrêté la simulation. »

« - Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je m'amusais bien ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant le Directeur accompagné des deux Soldats Première Classe. Liloé s'approcha d'Angeal avant de lui tirer sur un bout de son uniforme pour qu'il ressente son attention sur elle.

« - C'est qui ? »

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis le Directeur du Soldier, Lazard. »

« - Oh.. Bonjour. »

L'homme lui tendit la main, qu'elle finit par attraper après une courte hésitation.

« - Voici le Général Sephiroth. »

Le dit Général ne lui offrit qu'un signe de tête en guise de salutation avant que le Directeur ne reprenne sa discussion.

« - Vous avez l'air performante. Je peux vous poser une question ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas servi de vos armes ? »

« - Euh.. Bah, j'en sers rien.. J'aurais dû ? »

« - Pas spécialement. Le niveau ne devait pas être assez important, c'est ça ? »

Liloé avait la bouche entre-ouverte, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

« - Je crois. Angeal a dit qu'ils avaient mis le plus faible, on pourrait peut-être augmenter le niveau, non ? »

« - Ça ne sera pas possible. »

« - Pourquoi ça ? Oh.. Vous vous voulez peut-être pas que je sois là.. Désolé.. »

Tout en disant cela, elle avait baissé la tête, trouvant le sol plus intéressant que les hommes qui lui faisaient face. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le Directeur se mit à rire, puis continua :

« - Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Mais vous avez réussi à une simulation de Première Classe, il n'y a rien d'autre au dessus. »

« - Ah.. »

« - Tu sembles déçue. »

« - Ah ! Hmm.. Je pensais que j'aurais pu m'amuser plus longtemps.. »

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse à l'idée de devoir rentrer chez Séléna alors qu'elle s'amusait si bien. Sentir l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et ses muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement la faisait se sentir bien, elle qui avait passer trop longtemps allonger à ne rien faire. Sephiroth qui avait été silencieux depuis son entré dans la pièce, prit enfin la parole :

« - On va faire un duel, ça te dit ? »

« - Vrai ? »

Cette fois, c'était un sourire qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille, qui sautait presque à la perspective de pouvoir continuer.

« - C'est hors de question. Elle est fatiguait, elle vient juste de - »

« - Quel rabat-joie.. Angeal, s'il te plait. »

Tout en disant cela, Liloé s'était tourné vers lui et lui montrait sa bouille enfantine, les yeux légèrement humidifiés en signe de supplication. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, son sourire d'abord timide s'élargissait. Angeal finit par soupirer, et donna son accord d'un air résigné.

« - Une vraie gamine.. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Génésis ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. »

« - Rien. »

Devant cette scène, le Directeur se remit à rire, surpris que deux grands Soldats puissent plier face à une si petite personne. Devant cet éclat, les deux personnes en question se renfrognèrent comprenant les pensées de leur supérieur.

« - On commence quand ? »

« - Maintenant. »

Sephiroth s'éloigna dans le centre de la pièce suivit de près par la jeune fille. Quant aux spectateurs, ils s'écartèrent et se mirent le long d'un mur pour ne rien louper du futur combat qui allait leur être offert.

« - Il vous en faut peut pour plier face à cette jeune fille. Enfin, je suppose que devant un tel sourire, on ne peut rien faire. En tout cas, elle semble prometteuse. Croyez-vous qu'elle accepterait de faire partie du Soldat ? »

« - Elle sautera certainement de joie quand vous lui proposerez.. »

« - Ça ne semble pas vous plaire, Angeal. Vous l'aurez pourtant sous vos yeux pour la surveiller. »

Un éclat de voix leur parvint. Sephiroth s'était mis en garde et demandait à Liloé d'en faire autant. Chose qu'elle refusa, il en profita donc pour s'élancer vers elle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont à Square Enix (et c'est bien dommage T-T), sauf ma chérie qui est à moi.

**Rating :** M. On sait jamais ce que mon esprit tordu est susceptible d'inventer.

**Pairing :** J'hésite encore, mais je crois avoir une petite idée du pairing au final.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés au centre de la pièce, et Sephiroth venait de se mettre en garde attendant que Liloé en face autant. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sortit une de ses épées, il l'interpella :

« - Tu comptes te battre à mains nue contre moi ? »

« - J'ai bien réussi tout à l'heure, pourquoi pas maintenant. »

« - Tu es bien sûre de toi. Je vais vite te faire changer d'avis. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'élançait vers la jeune fille, levant Masamuse de ses deux mains afin de l'abattre arrivé sur sa cible. Mais à quelques centimètre de celle-ci, elle se mit à bouger, esquivant vers la droite là où Sephiroth n'avait aucune protection. Et aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle lui porta un coup au plexus, le surprenant de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait réussi cet enchaînement. Un sourire en coin vint s'affichait sur ses lèvres avant que ses bras n'amorcent un mouvement de balayage, envoyant son sabre sur son côté gauche pour faucher Liloé.

Comprenant le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle se baissa, échappant de peu au tranchant qui était dirigé vers elle. Une fois accroupi au sol, elle lança son pied dans ceux de son adversaire pour essayer de le déséquilibrer, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Sephiroth s'était éloigné de quelques pas avant de faire entendre de nouveau sa voix :

« - Je ne vais peut-être pas être obliger de me retenir face à toi. »

Pour seul réponse, il vit le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargir un peu plus, alors qu'elle se précipitait dans sa direction. Il prit alors Masamune à deux mains afin d'avoir plus de puissance pour l'envoyer devant lui, mais Liloé esquiva une fois de plus, levant sa jambe gauche pour l'envoyer dans les côtés de son assaillant.

A peine son pied rentra en contact, qu'elle sentit l'air fouetté à côté d'elle. Tournant la tête, elle vit arriver la lame à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle recula d'un bond en sentant une douleur vive sur son bras : une estafilade venait d'apparaître, heureusement pour elle, peu profonde. Elle avait eu tout juste le temps de partir en sentant la pointe du sabre entaillé sa peau. Une grimace apparut sur son visage en voyant le sang s'écoulait de son épaule, venant ruisseler le long de son bras avant que les fines gouttelettes éclatent sur le sol en une multitude de petits rubis lancés dans les airs.

Elle se reprit bien vite en voyant le jeune homme approchait dans son champ de vision, et sans plus attendre, elle sortit son katana de son fourreau avant d'envoyer la pointe dans la direction de l'intrus qui para le coup, déviant ainsi leurs lames de leur trajectoire initiale. C'était sans compter sur l'agilité et les réflexes de Liloé qui donna une impulsion sur la grade de Ryuuketsu tout en dirigeant le tranchant vers le sol, ce qui lui permit elle aussi de toucher son adversaire. Malheureusement, le cuir de son manteau avait absorbé le choc ne lui laissant, pour ainsi dire, qu'une fine égratignure.

S'en suivit plusieurs minutes où ne parvenait qu'aux spectateurs seul le son de l'acier qui s'entrechoque et le bruit de leurs respirations qui se faisaient de plus en plus courtes et saccadées sous l'effort fourni pendant leur combat. Ils étaient ébahis devant ce spectacle, oubliant presque la condition de Liloé et son épuisement évident qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans ces gestes. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une personne tenir tête au grand Général Sephiroth et encore moins si cette personne n'avait jamais subi d'injection de mako. Ils restaient paralyser, n'esquivant aucun geste pour les arrêter.

Ils ne reprirent consciente quand voyant Masamune fendre l'air et s'enfoncer dans l'épaule droite de la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci gémissait sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait, lâchant son katana qui émit un bruit métallique en touchant le sol. Par réflexe, elle agrippa la grade de son wakizashi qui était toujours accroché dans son dos, attendant sagement que sa maitresse face appel à lui, de sa main encore valide, et le leva tout en laissant le tranchant entailler la peau de Sephiroth en une belle coupure qui lui barrait le torse, d'où s'écoulait maintenant une magnifique cascade grenat.

Angeal bougea en premier, se précipitant dans la direction des deux combattants. Mais il était trop tard à présent, le sang se répandait en une flaque miroitante aux pieds de ces deux même personnes. Arrivé aux côtés de la jeune fille, il l'aida à se tenir debout alors que Sephiroth tirait d'un coup sec sur Masamune pour la sortir de la plaie, ce qui laissa échapper un unième gémissement de douleur de la part de Liloé.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'embrocher ! Regarde ça, elle tient plus sur ses jambes. Tu pouvais y aller moins fort ! Elle vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital ! Mais non ! »

Angeal ne regardait rien d'autre que Liloé qui s'appuyait contre lui et tremblait de tous ses membres, il n'avait donc pas vu le Général enfoncer son nodachi dans le sol et s'y appuyer pour être sûr de ne pas basculer, ni la grimace qui s'étalait sur son visage en touchant du bout du doigt la coupure que lui avait infliger la fine lame de la demoiselle. C'est Lazard, penché sur Liloé et une main sur son épaule, qui le fit revenir à lui et au monde qui l'entourait en le coupant dans son monologue :

« - On a plus qu'à aller à l'infirmerie. Vous allez arriver à marcher mademoiselle ? »

« - Je... J'vais essayer.. »

Angeal ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il venait de la soulever pour arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible. Liloé, blessée et morte de fatigue, ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa façon de la porter, soulager même de ne pas à avoir à faire le chemin jusqu'à la dite pièce. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son sauveur avant qu'un soupire de lassitude ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que bien plus tard.

La situation lui semblait être du déjà-vue : une infirmière était penchée sur elle entrain d'appliquer un pansement sur sa pommette. En la voyant se réveiller, elle se redressa tout en posant son matériel, elle devait avoir fini.

« - Tu vas mieux ? »

« - Hmm.. Je crois.. »

Angeal était assis à ses côtés, semblant la veiller comme s'il s'était agit d'une enfant qui avait peur de se retrouver toute seule dans le noir. Son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude à son égard. Elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace quand la peau de sa pommette se mit à tirer. Elle porta sa main gauche à son épaule, mais au moment où elle aurait du sentir le tissu d'une bande, il n'y avait que sa peau, lisse comme si aucune coupure n'était apparut à cette endroit. Devant sa mine interrogative, l'infirmière lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment :

« - Votre blessure était profonde. Nous avons alors utiliser la magie des matéria pour la guérir plus rapidement. »

Elle porta son regard confus de nouveau sur Angeal. Celui-ci se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots avant que la femme ne continue :

« - Je t'expliquerais. »

« - De ce fait, vous pourrez sortir quand vous vous sentirez réveiller. »

La phrase était à peine finit que Liloé s'était relever dans le lit, comprenant qu'elle pouvait échapper à la torture de l'emprisonnement. Elle sauta les pieds joints par terre, tout en s'étirant.

« - Merci, mais je vais partir maintenant. Tu viens Angeal ? »

« - Mais vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, vous êtes sûre ? »

Mais elle était déjà à la porte, attendant impatiemment qu'Angeal daigne se lever pour sortir, sans avoir à se perdre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et de pièces qui s'offrait à elle. Il accéda à sa requête et se leva avec un soupire lasse. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? Ils sont tous parti où ? »

« - Dans le bureau de Sephiroth, on va y aller aussi. Le Directeur nous a demandé pour tout à l'heure. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Il aimerait te proposer de rentrer dans le Soldat. »

« - C'est vrai ? C'est génial, on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent comme ça. »

« - Il n'est pas question de ça, voyons. C'est dangereux, ne prends pas ça pour un jeu ! Tu vas devoir te battre pour la Shin-ra, et tes missions n'auront rien à voir avec une simulation. Tu pourras aussi bien te faire blesser que mourir ! »

« - Tu ne veux pas que j'accepte, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, à première vue, je sais me battre et me défendre, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« - Le problème c'est que tu ne réalises pas que tu es une gamine et que tu pourrais ne jamais revenir ici ! »

Angeal avait haussé la voix, et devant cet éclat, Liloé ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle baissa la tête, son regard triste se posa sur ses pieds. Quelques minutes passèrent, ils se trouvaient à présent dans la pièce où les deux autres hommes les attendaient.

Génésis fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver dans un silence pesant. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Liloé vint s'asseoir près de lui, alors quand temps normal, elle se serait coller à Angeal comme elle le faisait toujours. Sephiroth interpella Angeal avec un dossier quelconque à la main, et ils se mirent tous les deux à discuter.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Génésis n'insista pas en la voyant peu encline à lui répondre. Il replongea dans son livre. Mais deux minutes plus tard, il releva la tête, n'aimant pas le silence dans lequel elle s'était entourée. Elle avait replier ses genoux le long de son torse et les avait entouré de ses bras. Sa tête était posée sur le sommet de ses genoux et tournée vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

« - On sort ? »

Sans même le regarder, elle se mit à hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle déplia ses jambes pour reposer ses pieds au sol. Elle s'en alla vers la porte sans même lancer un regard aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Quand elle l'eut passé, elle n'entendit que le bruit caractéristique des pas de Génésis, et ne fit aucunement attention au soupir qu'Angeal avait lâché en la voyant partir, le bruit sec d'une porte qui se ferme et de nouveau le silence.

*****

*** ***

La promenade s'était fait dans le plus grand des silences, et ils se trouvaient à présent sur une place où une fontaine émettait un léger bruit quand les gouttes d'eau dévaler sa sculpture pour s'écraser dans le petit bassin qui l'ornait. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, donnant un touche féérique à l'endroit. Les rayons dorés venaient transpercer les fines gouttelettes projetant des couleurs miroitantes sur les dalles comme un multitude d'arc-en-ciel.

« - On va devoir rentré. Ils vont nous attendre. »

Génésis s'en voulu de couper court à une telle scène en voyant la jeune fille se relever du banc où elle avait élu domicile depuis une bonne demi-heure toujours la bouche close. Il se leva à son tour et commença à marcher dans la direction du bâtiment Shin-ra.

« - Tu penses aussi qu'il ne faudrait pas que je rentre dans le Soldat ? »

« - Pourquoi je devrais penser ça ? »

Il s'était retourné vers la personne qui le suivait, mais il regretta bien vite cette idée. Liloé avait la tête baissée, les épaules affaissées. Elle semblait accabler, et le son de sa voix ne portait que des touches de tristesse et de déception. Elle semblait bien mal en point.

« - N'écoute pas Angeal, il te couve trop. Si tu veux vraiment le faire, alors vas-y. Il sera le premier à te soutenir. »

Mais ses paroles ne suffirent pas à lui faire relever la tête, pourtant un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres aussitôt remplacé par son expression neutre. Il passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de Liloé avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils reprirent leur marche, le bras de Génésis toujours passé sur ses épaules. Le trajet se fit de nouveau dans le silence, mais celui-ci était moins lourd, moins pesant, il mettait les deux jeunes gens à l'aise. Entouré ainsi par Génésis, la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps collé contre le sien, m'était Liloé en bonne condition, elle se sentait protéger et en sécurité. En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu la toucher ni même la blesser, mais malheureusement, il n'était qu'éphémère. Ils étaient à présent devant une porte, certainement celle du bureau du Directeur vu le petit panneau apposé sur la paroi, Génésis l'avait lâché en arrivant dans le couloir qui y menait en voyant Angeal et Sephiroth les attendre adossés contre le mur.

Les discussions allaient bon train, mais aucunes n'intéressaient vraiment la jeune fille, elle se contentait donc d'hocher la tête et d'approuver de temps en temps tout en laissant son regard dérivait vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était à présent couché, et certainement que Séléna devait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir.

Une bonne dizaine de minute passa avec toujours ces conversations qui mènent à rien, avant qu'enfin elles prennent un tournant plus intéressant pour elle. Lazard venait de lui proposer officiellement de rentrer dans le Soldat en tant que deuxième classe, elle s'était alors empressée d'accepter avant de lancer un regard en coin à Angeal. Mais aucunes émotions n'animaient ses traits, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Une nouvelle discussion sur ce qu'elle aurait à faire et qui s'occuperait d'elle prit place, avant qu'ils puissent sortir de la pièce en promettant de revenir le lendemain.

« - Ah, c'était long. En plus Séléna doit s'inquiéter. »

Génésis reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant qu'Angeal n'est eut le temps de répliquer, et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« - Je te raccompagne. Tu n'auras pas à l'affronter toute seule comme ça. »

« - Tu ne les accompagnes pas ? »

Et comme pour confirmer la question de Sephiroth, Liloé s'était légèrement retournée pour l'interpeller.

« - Tu viens Angeal ? »

Sephiroth avait regarder, impartial, Génésis et Liloé s'éloignait en parlant de tout et de rien et Angeal les rattraper avant qu'ils ne tournent au bout du couloir.

*****

*** ***

« - C'est maintenant que tu daignes rentrer ? »

Son arrivée chez Séléna s'était révélée houleuse. Dans un premier temps, la femme l'avait serré de toutes ses forces lui transmettant par la même occasion l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant la nuit tombée alors qu'elle ne revenait pas, puis elle s'était mise à hurler sur son inconscience d'être resté si tard dehors même si deux hommes, qui plus est Soldat, l'accompagnaient. Devant cette scène, Liloé s'était permis un sourire, pensant vraiment que la jeune femme avait tout d'une mère malgré ce qu'elle en dise. Une fois les leçons de moral passées, elle avait finit par se calmer et s'écarter du chemin pour laisser rentrer les trois invités chez elle.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en compagnie de deux hommes, qu'elle se fit de nouveau attraper le bras par Séléna, visiblement mécontente. Et pour toute question, elle pointa sa joue et le pansement qui l'agrémentait. Liloé prit alors un air des plus innocents :

« - Je me suis fais bobo. »

« - Comment ? »

« - J'ai rencontré Sephiroth. »

Ne comprenant pas le rapport entre la plaie et la Général, Séléna tourna la tête vers les deux hommes restés silencieux, cherchant une réponse dans leur regard. Mais malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien. Elle se contenta donc de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« - Quel est le rapport ? N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec de tels paroles, ça ne marchera pas ! »

Ce fut autour de Liloé de se tourner vers les Soldats, mais contrairement à Séléna, son regard était implorant. Mais aucune aide ne vint, les deux hommes l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort pour donner des explications. Elle ne pouvait même pas battre en retraite, Séléna lui tenait fermement le poignet. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un premier temps, cherchant ses mots, puis finalement se lança :

« - Masamune est bien aiguisée..? »

« - Aiguisée ? »

Liloé baissa la tête voulant échapper au regard perdu de son vis à vis. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'information monta au cerveau de Séléna qui reprit conscience en élevant un peu plus la voix, mais cette fois, la colère était dirigée vers Angeal et Génésis :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait faire ? »

Liloé en avait profité pour s'échapper de l'emprise de l'infirmière en sentant la pression diminuer sur sa peau. Elle essayait à présent de battre en une retraite stratégique en cherchant une pièce dans laquelle elle pourrait s'enfermer espérant se soustraire aux éclats de voix. Malheureusement, Séléna l'avait vu s'éloigner et la rattrapa donc, lui bloquant une fois de plus le poignet dans sa main.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?! »

Liloé prit un air résigné, avant de lui répondre, une bonne fois pour toute :

« - Je suis une Soldat à partir de demain.. »

Toute en disant cela, elle s'était recroquevillée, la tête dans les épaules, le dos courbé, attendant une réponse, comme un condamné attendant sa sentence de mort. Mais le coup attendu ne vint pas, à la place, la voix de Séléna s'éleva, toujours plus forte :

« - Quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as accepté ça ? »

Angeal avait fini par se lever en voyant la jeune fille se tasser sur elle même, et avait apposé une main sur l'épaule de Séléna pour essayer de la calmer un temps soit peu, ne serait-se que pour ses pauvres tympans :

« - Elle ne craint rien. Elle a le même niveau que nous et elle ne sera qu'en Seconde Classe. »

« - Et tu comptes me rassurer en me disant ça ? Seconde Classe ? Vous allez l'envoyer vers la mort ! »

« - Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir aussi ? J'ai refusé mais elle est trop obstinée. »

Les joues de Liloé commençaient à se baigner de larmes. Elle gardait la tête baissée, regrettant finalement d'avoir accepter cette maudite proposition si c'était pour se retrouver autant accablé et repoussait par les seuls personnes qu'elle connaissait. La conversation à côté d'elle semblait continué sans qu'aucunes des deux personnes ne remarquent son état. C'est Génésis qui mit fin à tout ce déferlement de colère.

« - Vous comptez continuer encore longtemps ? Maintenant que sa décision est prise, vous n'avez plus qu'à la soutenir. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était à son tour levé. Il avait libéré le bras de Liloé et l'avait amené contre lui avant de se diriger vers la porte, lançant une dernière phrase :

« - On va vous laisser réfléchir pour ce soir. »

Et il claqua la porte derrière eux sur les regards interdits de Séléna et d'Angeal. La jeune fille avait agrippé un pan de sa veste et tremblait le long de son corps, déversant encore et encore des larmes. Il reprit sa marche, l'entraînant à sa suite.

« - Calme-toi. Ils sont juste inquiet pour toi. »

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille en un geste d'affection, aussi délicat et subtil qu'une caresse. Il reprit d'une voix douce :

« - Tu vas rester avec moi, ils ont besoin de réfléchir. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le suivit dans les escaliers. Le reste du trajet se fit assez rapidement, l'appartement de Séléna n'était pas très éloigné des quartiers du Soldat. C'est arrivé dans ses appartements que la jeune fille se calma, essuyant les dernières traces d'eau salé qui ornaient ses joues rougies. Génésis se laissa tomber dans son canapé, suivit de près par Liloé qui chuta sur lui, se blottissant contre son torse.

D'elles mêmes, les mains de Génésis retrouvèrent le chemin des cheveux de la jeune fille, entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches d'ébènes. Au fil des cajoleries, la respiration de Liloé se fit plus lente et plus profonde, lui signalant qu'elle avait succombé aux bras de Morphée. Il attendit alors quelques minutes avant de la prendre avec lui et de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Il la posa délicatement sur le matelas tout en enlevant les couvertures. Une fois ceci fait, il lui retira ses chaussures avant de rabattre la couette sur son corps endormi. Il s'allongea à ses côtés tout en continuant son manège avec les fins cheveux. Il succomba lui aussi au sommeil au bout d'un long moment à avoir admirer le reflet des rayons lunaires sur la peau de porcelaine de Liloé.


End file.
